A new start
by Lady Zera
Summary: i changed the story a bit, just to make it sound better, place read and tell me what you think


I love feedback! Thanks for loving my story! This is my first Action man fan fiction! 

Most of my other stuff is shadow raiders, Please tell me what you think!

Lady Zera

As always I don't own mainframe or Action man I just use them…but maybe I will one day

Alex phone, _and_, don't take forever you got to be on the Tally in 15 minutes!" Grinder handed Alex the phone.

"Hello?" Alex sat down on a chair near by.

"We have located your family.."

*************8

A young girl sat alone in her room. Like some teen's she loved the look of black makeup and had taken on the Goth look.

Her brown hair fell to her shoulders as she look to the door waiting impatiently for it to open. 

"Come on Ms. Lucas come talk leave I want to go!"

Kat sat on her bed waiting for the social worker to visit her. This happened once a mouth; Ms. Lucas would come and talk about things going on in Kat's life. You see Kat was an orphan; her parents lifted her to die when she was a baby.

"Sorry I late little one, but I have some good news"

"You're going tell the world you're a bitch?" Kat smiled.

"One day- but that's not why I am here" Ms. Lucas sat down on Kats bed. "We have found your older brother-"

"I wanted my Mama" Kat looked away.

"I know you do, but it's a start. Lesson to this your bro is Alex Mann."

"You're kidding me right?" Kat played with the necklaces.

"I would lie to you, he and his girlfriend are coming on the weekend to take you with them, only if you want them to."

"So I get to see him on the weekend?" Kat stood up and walked around her room. "You're not lying to me, and I'll finely have a family. This isn't a bad day. Though my girlfriend dumped me."

"I am sorry. What happened?" 

"She found someone else" Kat smiled "I am kind of happy for her…. but now I don't have anyone"

"When you're with your brother you might fine the right one"

"Yap." Kat looked around. "No more being a no one"

*********

Saturday

"So Alex did they tell you anything about you sister?" Ricky asked.

"She's Goth, 16 years old, a red head with orange and yellow though it. She love to paint, take pictures, good in school, well behaved," Alex turned the car in to a parking lot hole thing. "Well here we are everyone. The place I grow up, and the place we start a new beginning, and a new member to our family.."

*****

Kat looked out her window was a red car pulled up, and a group of 4 walked out. She watched them all closely, a man who looked a lot like her, the second was a not so bad looking redheaded women, holding to the man (her brother) arm, 3ed a man with blue hair looking nerves the last had dark skin. The group walked toward the building.

*****

"She's might be as nerves as you are Alex." Fidget whispered as the walked to the door.

"Who says I'm nerves?" Alex laughed, "Do I look it?" Alex looked to Rickie and Grinder. Both nodded.

Alex smiled and shocks his head, and turned to the door and knocked. 

An old woman answered. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, We are here to see Ms. Lucas" Alex told the older lady.

"Ya, yes this way please," The lady lead them to a back room, where Ms. Lucas had been waiting.

"Thank you, Ms. Wand, you can go now, Hello Alex, long time no see." Ms Lucas smiled as she walked to word him

Giving him a hug.

"Well once you get out of a place like this you don't wanna come back…but you did?" Alex asked.

"It's my home- anyway enough about me, you're here for Kat." Ms. Lucas passed Alex some papers, "Sign them will I round her up." 

"This is easy," Alex smiled looking to the paper, "God that's a lot of writing, Here Fidg, you're the mother to be take that I take this…"

****

"Kat you ready?" Ms. Lucas walked up to Kat's room here Kat was adding her thing in the suite case.

"Just getting my camera!" Kat smiled. Placing the camera around her neck, "and my film"

"Alright than lets go down stairs." Ms Lucas took Kats bags and smiled leading the teen sown the stairs. "Don't worry you Brother is a great man" 

"I am not worried," Kat lied. She smiled to show her lie was complete. The rest of the way was quite

"Alex, you sister, Catherine, or as she likes it Kat. Kat, sweetie Alex Mann."

"Hey." Kat smiled giving a hand.

"Hello," Alex took the hand. "Welcome to the team, my wife, Fidget, and my fellow workers Rickie and Grinder." Alex smiled.

"Big family, your like it." Ms Lucas smiled. 

"Ya may be." Kat smiled. 

"Any way we need to leave now, Alex has a show next week and he need to work on that," Rickie broke the silence.

"Yes we should go," Alex nodded. "Do you have all your things?"

"Not much but ya it's all in the hall." Kat looked to Ms Lucas. 

"Alright, lets get her and in the car, and get to the air port." Grinder smiled talking for the first time.

"Alright." Kat hugged Ms Lucas, "I'll call some time."

"When ever you can." Ms Lucas hugged back. 

As Alex placed Kats bags in the car Kat said her final good byes praying that this would be the last time she would have to move back in there.

"So Kat it's almost lunch where would you like to have your first meal with you family?" Fidget asked.

More later!


End file.
